bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Rises
Gravity Rises is about two kids named Zipper (Junior Asparagus) and Table (Annie) who stay at the uncle's cottage over the summer. Zipper discovers a mysterious addition to the town they are staying in: Gravity Rises, Washington. This episodes has a lesson in self control. Plot The Countertop Larry is Skyping his cousin who lives in Massachusetts. He is getting in an argument with him and begins to yell at him. Bob is trying to introduce themselves while this is going on. Bob yells at Larry to shut up. In the nick of time, Mom Asparagus appears in the scene and tells the two and Larry's cousin to stop arguing. Bob and Larry stop and feel embarrassed. Mom Asparagus still wonders how they got into her house. Bob reminds her that they randomly pop in, but Larry says that they stole one of their house keys. Mom Asparagus reminds Bob it's not good to lie, like how Junior learned when the Fib came to town. Bob was really embarrassed now. Mom Asparagus then got back onto the topic of how they shouldn't argue and control themselves. She rolls a story that just might help. The Story Zipper (Junior) and Table (Annie) Oaks are two average kids who live in the outskirts of Redmond, Washington. One day, however, their parents drag them to their Uncle Steve's cottage up in a sleepy old town named Gravity Rises. Right when they get their, Steve puts the kids to work. They go out into the woods to put up signs advertising his milkshake bar he owned next door to his cottage. Zipper nailed a sign onto a tree and it sounded metal. He found a latch on the trunk of the tree. He opened the door and found a dusty old book. Table saw the book and took it from Zipper and began to read it. Zipper looked over her shoulder. The two read of mysterious things that happen in Gravity Rises. Zipper thought it was all a joke but Table believed it all. She ran into Steve's milkshake bar to tell him of all the crazy things she learned. He just laughed at her. A few days into their stay, Table was convinced on finding a date. Zipper didn't think she would get a guy, but she met a really big gourd named Apollo. Apollo and Table were dating. Zipper fainted. Steve took him to the ER for no reason. Meanwhile, Apollo and Table were having the time of their lives! They told secrets, ate burgers, played hopscotch, and it was such a good time. Finally, Apollo revealed something about himself. He unzipped his trench coat to reveal he was actually just a bunch of Peas. They weren't French Peas, they were Western Peas. They wanted Table to be their queen. After Steve and Zipper finally returned from the ER they heard Table screaming for help. Zipper was on it. He took a random Jeep he found and drove it into the woods where he heard Table. Table was being held captive by the Western Peas and they were all yelling at her to be their queen. Zipper arrived just in time. He carefully parked the Jeep, locked it up, and came to save Table. Once the Western Peas saw Zipper getting away, they began to attack them with slushies. Zipper thought that only peas in the army could do that. Zipper and Table drove the Jeep back to the cottage as fast as they could. Then, they were surrounded by the peas. Then Zipper told the peas to show a little self control, and then went into a whole talk about how God wants people to show self control and what not. The Western Peas understood and let Zipper keep Table, for they wanted Sweetpea Beauty to be their queen. Zipper and Table had no idea who that was and just left it at that. What We Have Learned Bob told Mom Asparagus that the story was great. Then Larry said it was time to visit QWERTY for the verse, then What We Have Learned played, the gang got their verse, Mom Asparagus left, and then the common end phrase was played. The End. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''What Good Will This Stay Do?'' *''Coffee Cakes for Benny'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt What We Have Learned song Western (because of the Western Peas) Kid They Got a Letter From None Continuity *Mom Asparagus mentions the Fib ("LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space") *A Helpful Humanitarian Song is played again, as well as it relates to Benny again ("Saint Nicholas") *The Western What We Have Learned plays again ("The Ballad of Little Joe"), ("Moe and the Big Exit") *Larry mentions South Dakota, his brothers, and a pink jeep he wanted while Skyping ("Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler"), ("Duke and the Great Pie War"), ("Madame Blueberry") *Zipper mentions peas throwing slushies ("Josh and the Big Wall") Allusions *'Skype': Larry is Skyping his cousin *'Gravity Falls': This whole episode is based of the episode 'Tourist Trapped' Cast *Larry *Larry's cousin *Bob *Mom Asparagus *The Fib *Zipper (Junior) *Table (Annie) *Uncle Steve (Mr. Nezzer) *Employees at the Milkshake Bar *Customers at the Milkshake Bar *Apollo Gourd *The Western Peas *QWERTY Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi Category:Movie spoof episodes